kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonax
Sonax is a villian in Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn. He is number V of The Final Six. Story Before KH:H At some point in his life, a young man named Osan lost his heart. His nobody became Sonax, one of six secret test subjects of Organization XIII. He was trained by Xaldin and Larxene to be their successor. Shortly before the Castle Oblivion incident, he and the other five successors were put in sleeping pods to preserve them for the future if the Organization was to fail. Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn In KH:H, Sonax helped the rat, Cluny the Scourge in his war on Redwall Abbey. As ordered by Axon, he was to collect as many hearts as he could and capture Blain. He trapped Blain and his friends in Asmodeus' quarry, while they were helping Matthias search for the Sword of Martin. After rambling on how he was to capture Blain (and displaying his discomfort in being transformed into a ferret to fit the world of Mossflower) he and Asmodeus attacked the friends. After being defeated, he revealed The Final Six's plan, to capture Blain and use his superhuman heart to complete Kingdom Hearts. He left the weakened Asmodeus to die at Matthias' hands (or "paws") and escaped into a dark portal. He later faced Blain and the rescued Kryke and Cath in The Castle that Never Was. After some dispute and confusion (due to the fact that Blain and his friends didn't recognize Sonax in his true form), Sonax engaged the three, but lost. Just before fading away, Sonax remarked "There's more where I came from...", leaving the friends to face the remaining four members of The Final Six. Appearance Sonax has the appearance of a tall, young man with a lean build. He is dressed in the usual "Organization Coat". He has light blue eyes and bright yellow, spiked hair with a greenish tint. The hair on the sides of his head resemble electric prongs, while a thin lightning bolt-shaped strand of hair runs down his face below his right eye. He also has a short, triangular goatee. In Mossflower, sonax is turned into a ferret, complete with tail, light brown fur and dark brown markings on his face. Apart from this, he still retains his recognizable features. Personality Sonax is generally witty and smart-mouthed, leading others to become easily offended by him. Although he talks fast, he is often caught off guard when others talk back to him. He is usually tongue-tied when others insult him and often rakes his brain for a comeback line, only to be insulted again. He can be serious when he has to be, but prefers to tease and mock his enemies. This can make him seem immature, but he is actually wiser than he lets on. Even on his deathbed, Sonax showed some sarcasm, telling Blain that there was "more where he came from". He is also prone to brag, being quite full of himself (but not nearly as much as Zarnax), which lead to his undoing. Fighting Style Sonax's weapons are Storm Claws; a set of five curved, dagger-like weapons. He holds two in each hand and grips the fifth in his teeth. His attacks are very fast, but don't come in very big combos. Trained by Xaldin and Larxene, Sonax has the ability to control Wind and Lightning, creating powerful storms. His elemental attacks are as follows: Thunder Clap: Slashes with both hands, shooting off sparks of lightning energy. Squall Line: His five Storm Claws form a ring around his hand and shoot powerful jets of wind. In Mossflower, he climes on Asmodeus' head when using this attack. Spin Wind: Swings in a circle, creating a pulse of wind that spreads out around him, pushing and damaging anyone near him. The Grim Tempest: Levitates in the air and creates a giant Lightning storm. Lightning bolts strike at his foes and is hard to dodge, but doesn't last long. This is Sonax's strongest attack. Quotes In Cutscenes "Yo! You must be Blain and those guys!" "Do you think I LIKE doing the boss' dirty work? In a flippin' fur coat even?" "Alright kid, NOW you're starting to bug me!" "Wait...you're Blain and them guys? Hahahaha! You three looked better in your rodent skins!" "I guess you don't recognise me without the fur and wiskers...It's me, Sonax. Your worst nightmare!" "Settle down, sport! You guys ain't goin' nowhere!" "Gaaaah! Why you little...! Tch! I should've knocked you off when I had the chance! No bother...There's more where I came from..." In Battle "Let's tear it up!" (starting battle Mossflower) "You're getting on my nerves!" (using Thunder Clap) "Thunder!" (casting Thunder) "Wind!" (casting Aero) "Beware the winds of despair!" (using Squall Line) "I'm not afraid to rip you up!" (starting battle World that Never Was) "Jump back!" (using Spin Wind) "Tch! Survive THIS!" (using The Grim Tempest) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn Category:Nobodies